A Different Ending
by tisatenn2005
Summary: Bella married Edward, but the honeymoon didnt go as planned. Now she was back home. Where would live and love take her?
1. Chapter 1 I promised we would try

**As you should already know I am not the great Smeyers. I however am a fan and love to play with her stories and see what comes of it. **

"I promised we would try," Edwards's velvet words caressed my skin as he lay me down and crawled over me on the silk bed. "I trust you," I whispered meaning every word. I reached up to run my fingers over his smooth cool cheek. Nothing would dim my faith in him. His lips lowered and I was lost in his kiss. This was it I was Mrs. Edward Cullen. I was on my honeymoon, and I was going to be his forever. All my dreams were coming true.

Our lips broke apart and I took a much needed breathe before his tongue trailed over my neck. I turned my head and gave him better access tingles starting all over my flesh as his hand moved down my chest to spread my thighs. When those nimble fingers found my entrance I felt him slip inside and I burned for more. "Bella..." Edward started to say something and I felt his hesitation. "I love you." I promised and lifted my hips into his hand impaling myself on his fingers and breaking through my virginal barrier. He hissed and leapt across the room the scent of my blood apparently too much for him.

I shook my head to clear the pain, and moved slightly bringing my knees up to cover my nakedness suddenly shy. "Edward take a moment it's done we can be together now I will just go get cleaned up and it will be just fine." I stood slowly grabbing my robe and started to head to the bathroom to wash away the blood, sure that once that was gone we would be able to move forward now.

I didn't expect him to charge me and tackle me back to the bed. He hovered over me his eyes pitch black now as he spread my thighs and entered me in one quick thrust. His head thrown back as he plunged deep inside my core. I gasped at the pain, and clenched my teeth against crying out. Renee had told me to expect the pain, and I knew it would pass.

I dug my fingers into his hair and looked into those eyes trying to look at my new husband in the moment we would only share once our honeymoon bed our first time together. "I love you Edward." I moaned as he pulled out before thrusting back inside. I cringed slightly waiting to adjust to his size to our bodies being joined. "Bella I can't." He growled low and then without warning he pumped his hips harder as his mouth found my neck and he bit hard. I screamed now, not in fear but in shock. This wasn't what we had planned; this wasn't what I had wanted.

I pushed as hard as I could at him but it was pointless I couldn't move a mountain. Edward thrust a few more times and seemed to freeze before tearing his mouth away. "No!" He roared before shoving me back and falling to the floor beside the bed. I cried out again as the burn started at my nape. I remembered this pain from when James had bitten me, and I knew what it would mean. "Edward!" I cried out the pain shocking more intense that I had remembered it being.

I watched him scramble then flash to the dresser before grabbing his phone and dialing. He would call the others now and they would help him help me. This was it then, my honeymoon was over and I would be spending it writhing in pain just like I had told Jake I didn't want to do. Thinking of Jake brought a tear to my eye. He was going to be so hurt. This was what I had begged for and well sometimes I guess the saying careful what you wish for is more accurate than you might think. I screamed again as the fire burned through me.

"Bella it will all be fine, you're going to be fine, we are going to be just fine." Edward ranted as I fought the fire.

I opened the door of Edwards silver Volvo and stepped gracefully from the car. Standing I looked at the large house that I hadn't seen in over a year. So strange to be back in Forks, after everything that had happened in the last year. Edward walked behind the car and grabbed our luggage and I smiled as Alice rushed me in her excitement. "Bella you're so beautiful. I knew you would be but wow you really are something." She smiled hugging me as I hugged her gently reigning in my strength not wanting to hurt her. We made our way to the front door when I answered.

"I missed you to Alice. Where are the others?" I reached for the doorknob and it opened before I got it. I was in the air for a split second and then in a strong bear hug the next. I laughed and the tinkling of bells made me shake my head. I would never get used to the new me. "Belly Bear your looking hot lil sis." Emmett said as he sat me down and slowly raked my new body with his eyes. "You don't look half bad yourself there Em." I teased. He was right I looked good. Pale yes, but my eyes were no longer red they were the amber of the other Cullen's. The change had helped my body come into its own. Filling in my curves and improving my slight imperfections. It had even fixed my slight over bite. I liked that the most, I had always felt like a fish because I couldn't quiet keep my lips closed.

I felt good all in all, and I was really glad to be home with people I had loved and missed. We meeted and greeted for awhile it was clear everyone was glad to see me. Even Rose was kind to me which was strange. "Bella, your one of us now. No point in trying to scare you off this choice now that it's been made. So maybe now we can actually get to know one another." I smiled at her genuine words her honestly was appreciated. "I would like that Rosalie," I answered.

The phone rang and Carlisle moved from his spot next to Esme. "Cullen residence e." "Is she back?" "Jacob how good of you to call. I hope your family is well." "Is she back or not?" I listened to the harsh tone and knew that trouble was coming. Standing I took the phone from his hand. I didn't need people to fight my battles for me anymore. "Hey Jake." I said suddenly feeling out of breathe even though I didn't actually breathe now. "Bella." "Yeah it's me. I'm home now. I would love to see you if you would like to come over." The click of the receiver was all the answer I got as he hung up the phone.

"Bella it's ok. He's hurt and upset but it will all be fine." Edward said walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder. "I believe we both know how much those words mean to me Edward." I said as I shrugged off his hand and walked to the sliding glass window and opening the door. Stepping out into the damp air I looked around the green forest that had once been so daunting to me, and now would be a part of my life. Strange how things never turn out the way you think they will. I had expected to marry Edward, have some time as a human wallowing in my new husbands flesh and then be changed and live happily ever after. Now I…

Jacob Pov:

I slammed the phone down glaring at my dad when he reached out his hand to me. I wasn't looking for comfort. "Jacob son, please don't take off again." The pain in his voice rocked me and I shook my head this was all too much. "I will be back," I promised before rushing out the front door and running into the trees. Stripping my clothes off I phased and let my wolf run. He had been crawling under my skin from the moment I had heard her voice. She was back, and her sing song voice was different yet stills my Bella. But it was clear she had been changed. What would I do now? I couldn't for a moment think about attacking her and tearing her apart like some random bloodsucker. She was still Bella somehow a small part had to still be her!

I hadn't planned it but I found myself on the treaty line and I plunged forward onto Cullen land. I needed to talk to her myself to see her face to face before I could let my love finally die like the leech had let her die. I ground my claws into the soft earth grinding to a stop before phasing back; pulling on my shorts I stormed barefoot up to the house and banged twice on the thick oak door. "Come in Jacob." I heard someone call from inside and pulled the door open. The smell was enough to knock me back a step. I hadn't been around them in a year it was almost shocking to smell this many vampires at once.

I took a deep breath of air from outside before walking in. "Leave the door open Bella, Jacob is having some issues with our smell." Stupid prissy vampire just had to voice things I would rather keep to myself. Always invading my personal thoughts no regards for privacy. "I'm sorry." He said and nodded his head towards me. I glared at him and thought you're still doing it. He turned away at least having the decency to look ashamed. I looked around the room Eddie boy sat at his piano typical, Emmett on the couch his headphones on playing some racing game the others missing.

Except from the corner of my eye I could see someone standing on the deck looking out. It was her. She seemed a little taller now, but I would know my Bella anywhere. I walked up slowly, she shifted her stance clearly aware that I was behind her but she didn't turn to look at me. I looked at her at least what I could see for any differences. She was wearing heals the pixie vamps influence I was sure of it but they looked great on her long legs uncovered by a skirt that stopped right above her knee. She had a coat on that covered her curves, but her hair was down flowing in the gentle breeze the reds and browns more stunning now than they had been.

The breeze picked up carrying her scent and I braced for the repulsion I expected to feel. I was shocked when her smell reached me smelling earthy and fresh not the smell of a vampire. "You don't smell bad like them." I said as way of greeting. "Funny I was just thinking that about you," Bella turned while speaking to look at me and I froze. Bella had always been beautiful but now she was stunning a real looker. Her hair was full and thick in gentle waves and richer in color her skin although pale was smooth and perfect. Her lips fuller as well the bottom slightly larger than the top and they formed a heart shape.

Strange to see her mouth closed like this before her overbite had always kept her lips slightly apart now they smiled in that little bow and I wanted to… wait no, she was... Looking into her eyes I saw reality in the amber shade of them. She was definitely a vampire. But something else. I looked deeper and felt my heart stutter and I grabbed my chest. Something was wrong. I gasped for air and took a step away from her. The moment I stepped back I was struck instantly by the urge to get closer to her.

This wasn't possible. "Jacob leave now!" Edward ground out between his teeth as he stepped between me and her. I reached out and she moved a step closer wanting to come to me. Edward blocked her with one arm, "Bella no. Leave him." Her brow wrinkled in confusion not privy to my mind like Eddie like her husband like her lover! Red flashed across my vision and I felt my bones moving the shift was coming. I couldn't phase this close to her. I moved to the left and leapt from the deck to the soft soil below and phased instantly. Running with all I had away from her screaming my name and the strange feeling that I had just imprinted on a vampire.

Bella Pov:

"What just happened? And don't even think about keeping me in the dark." "He... That is I am not entirely sure Bella but he thinks that he..." "Oh spit it out, what he hates me now he can't even be close to me has going to get the others and come back and kill us what?" I shouted now. "He imprinted." Edwards's words hit me like a kick to the gut. Like drinking blood that was old it soured my stomach and I moved to sit my legs feeling weak.

"Oh." I said lamely not sure I needed to say more. Not wanting to admit allowed how much it hurt me that Jacob had found someone when I had no right to feel this way. I was married I had chose Edward he deserved to be happy. "Bella I think you misunderstand. Jacob thinks he just imprinted on you." Edward said the shock clear in his eyes mirrored mirroring my own. "No. That isn't... is that even possible?" I asked feeling so many things at once. Honored, flattered, excited, ashamed, confused I was with Edward we might not be what we had planned but I was still a married woman.

And Jacob deserved so much more than what I was now. I was dead now, I was his enemy. I had hoped we would remain friends and wanted greedily to have him in my life in some way but this... what would this do to him to the pack. "I don't know how imprinting works Bella, but it would seem genuine enough. Let him go back to his own leave him for now." Edward said the words more as an order than a request and I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated.

"Edward has my best friend and I need to see him. You have every right to be upset over this, I won't begrudge you that. But I will not allow you to dictate my actions. I have my phone on me I will call if I need you." With that said I turned and walked out the front door and slipped my heels off my feet. I would catch him easier without them, and honestly I didn't want to ruin such nice shoes. Alice's fashion sense had finally rubbed off on me enough that I could appreciate looking nice. None the less in my heart of hearts I was a small town girl and I enjoyed the feeling of the dirt under my feet as I ran to catch him.

I picked up Jacobs woodsy scent it reminded me of Christmas and tamarack burning on an open fire. Turning left I sped up following him. He wasn't going towards the tribe as I expected instead he was heading to the cliffs where he had saved me all those years ago. A howl ripped the night as he came into view his back to me he was looking off into the crashing ocean waves. "Jake," I called to him not wanting to creep up being a vampire and all I preferred not to have him turn on me by mistake. His head snapped around and I could see the hurt in those big brown eyes.

I had always thought he made the loveliest wolf of all the pack and now was no exception his red brown fur slightly damp from the oceans spray. He sat down on his haunches and looked back across the waves. "Edward told me. Jacob is that really what you think just happened? Why now?" I asked him knowing that he couldn't answer me in this form but needing him to know I was here and I was confused as well.

He huffed low in his chest and it came out a large rumbling growl. I smiled to myself and moved to his side sitting down slowly the heat from his body comforting and his strange smell calming my raging nerves. It was always nice to sit with Jake the rest of the world would fade away and it was just us. We sat in silence and eventually he laid down resting his head on his paws. I leaned over and couldn't stop my hand from stroking his head.

I don't know how long we sat this way in silence before one of us moved. I could have stayed like this forever probably literally but eventually Jake moved getting to his feet and whipping his head around to the tree line before running inside out of sight. I moved to follow until I heard the others. I had been so lost in the quiet of our moment I didn't hear the others coming. "Jake man seriously Bells is back? How is she I mean is she as bad as them?" "How long has she been here?" "Does Sam know?"

I listened to them bombarding him with questions and gritted my teeth thinking that even coming back to Forks was something that couldn't be taken lightly. Nothing I did ever worked out the way I expected it to. Well I could at least get one thing out of the way and help my friend out of a sticky situation. Walking forward I stepped into the trees just as Jake pulled his shorts over his hips catching a glimpse of tan firm backside I stopped and looked away. But the damage was done I had seen my Jakes firm naked flesh and the obvious manly figure that he had grown into and it was something that no woman would be able to forget.

"Holy shit man you didn't say she was here with you!" One of the boys called out and I turned back looking in the eyes of Embry Call. "You look well Embry. I said softly hoping to show that by remembering him I wasn't a blood crazed fiend of the night. "Bella, wow!" A boy said as he walked up and wrapped his strong warm arms around my cold frame and if you ask me he held me a little longer than nessicery before moving back. Looking closer it was clear this was Seth but he had changed a lot in the last year less the boy had become more man as well they all had. "Seth." I said with a smile. "Looking really good Bella. I mean vampire yeah but wow." He was rambling a blush on his cheeks and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips. "She gets it she's a babe can we get back to the topic at hand." Jacob growled out not looking at me directly.

Taking the reins I jumped in hoping to help things along. "I was turned on my honeymoon, it was an accident not something we had planned or at least not planned to happen right then anyhow. I am content with my life. They taught me to hunt and feed like they do. I don't hurt people never have even been tempted to hurt one. They think its part of my gift but I don't struggle with any urge to drink human blood. I know that you have a treaty with the Cullen's, or rather us... I would like to keep that in place. No laws have been broken."

His snort caught my attention and I turned moving to stand in front of him forcing him to look at me. Knowing how well the others could hear I mouthed the words, "We need to talk please." Then I turned back to the other wolves. "Let Sam know that we don't want any trouble and if you want us to leave we have other arrangements made. However I really had hoped to reconnect with some people I love and visit for awhile if you decide we have to go I ask that I can have a little time with my father at least."

"You are going to see him?" The words made me sad. "Jake he's my dad. I love him. I will wear contacts and play the old Bella, I had considered telling him the truth but if I will be leaving again I think it best that he doesn't know. I won't hurt him no matter what you may think I am not evil."

"I never said that, don't put words in my mouth Bell's your husband does that enough for my tastes. " "Jacob I didn't mean it that way, I don't know what I was thinking coming back here I just needed home, and this is the only place I have ever felt I had any of that. I am going to go. You know how to reach me when you're ready." I stepped forward to touch him, hug him but his face held me back we were on rocky ground and now was not the time to force things.

I left as gracefully as I could with a flash of speed I was gone, not wanting to go back to the Cullen home I went to find myself some dinner and dine alone as usual. I had gotten good at being alone over the last few months and this was one of the few times I would enjoy the quiet and use it to think.

Jacob Pov:

I watched her run off the speed was impressive she was fast, faster than Leah I would bet. Maybe faster than him. I phased back to my wolf and the others followed as we made our way back to the rez I let everything that had happened cross my mind giving the pack the information they wanted. It was easier this way to explain. _You imprinted Jacob. There's not doubt it was the same with me and Emily. _Sam's thought broke into mine and I stopped running just stood still right outside his house not ready to face him. _I didn't realize that we could imprint on a vampire. I don't think it's ever happened before. Well look at Leah that's new too why not this. We can't attack her she's Jakes mate she must be protected. She's married to the Cullen what about that? _Not wanting to listen to anymore I shifted forms and stepped into my shorts.

Sam stepped out of the trees immediately followed by the rest of the pack. We all piled into his house and Emily greeted us with fresh baked bread and a huge pot of chili. My stomach rumbled in hunger and I dug in not really interested in the food but needing to feed my body. We all ate in silence the others looking back and forth between me and Sam waiting for someone to say something. I shoveled the last of the food into my mouth and shoved the bowl away. "What do I do now?" I finally asked. "Jacob you have loved her for years, and now it's clear it was always meant to be. She's yours by right by fate by tribal law." Sam had all the answers but none of those mattered. "She's married that seems to be a big problem. Not to mention she's a vampire Sam, am I supposed to bring her onto the rez and make my own little coven? How are the others going to feel about that?"

"Jacob Black you have and always will be the rightful alpha of this tribe. Imprints are as important as the pack itself. We protect our own. No one will contest you in taking her as your mate it's your right." I slumped back in the chair running my hands through my hair. Bella was mine for the taking, or at least that was the way of our tribe. But would she see it that way, did I even want to go down that road again considering she had already chosen her husband over me more than once.

"I don't know what to do. I just need some time I need to think things over. ""Talk to her Jake, tell her that for now the treaty will stand unless they break it we will honor our old agreement. Tell her that she and only she is welcome on our land. Spend some time with her and see if she is still the Bella that would let you go. Or if she's grown up like we all have in the last year."

Nodding I thanked Sam for understanding and left him to deal with the questions and concerns of the pack. One day I would have to take the reins and be the Alpha but today wasn't that day. Heading home I called out to dad as soon as I walked in the door. "I'm back." "Glad your home. So how is she?" Dad had always loved her like family how would he feel now I wondered."She's one of them." I stalled not sure how much more to say. "And?" My dad asked knowing I was holding back. "I imprinted on her." I said walking into my room and shutting the door.

I heard the deep chuckling laugh coming from my dad, and buried my head under the pillow only my father would find any of this funny. Closing my eyes I forced myself to sleep.

Bella Pov:

I dusted the dirt from my palms and laid the doe gently on the ground. Closing my eyes I said a quick thank you for her life. It was strange none of the others felt the need to do that but I felt tied to the land somehow and each life I took to save my own I felt I owed that much. Stupid to the others I'm sure but respectful was how it felt to me.

My phone let out a soft buzz and I pulled it from my pocket. "Will you be coming home?" "Yes Edward I went hunting I am on my way home now." Closing my phone not needing to say more. What was I going to do with him at this point? Jacob had imprinted on me. All that time fighting my feelings for him. Worrying that if I chose him he would one day imprint and leave me. Those days were gone I was the imprint I was the one, and he would love me always. That was overwhelming. Even worse was my reality I was locked into my fate now it was too late to look back at the innocent human me and think choose him pick life.

I walked into the house minutes later and my frustration eased as calm energy caressed my senses. "Thanks Jasper." I said moving closer to him to soak up as much calm as I could. Alice came dancing around the corner wearing a big smile. "Been hanging around the dog huh, stinky little buggers I am shocked you can stand it." Her words made me think back to when Seth had hugged me. They hadn't smelled bad to me, none of them had. They smelled of damp soil and dirt but not the wet dog nasty smell the others described. "They don't smell bad to me at all," I admitted.

"Strange, they really should considering your one of us now." Carlisle stated coming into the room to sit on the couch a book in hand. "Did you tell them?" I asked pointedly from Edward. "Tell us what?" Rose asked moving to stand at my side and glare at her brother. Those two would never see eye to eye it was clear now that I was never the real problem between them. "Jacob thinks he imprinted on Bella. But threes nothing to worry about he must be mistaken." Edward said shrugging it off as nothing.

"And if he's not wrong it's not like it will be an issue Bella made her choice she's one of us it's not like she can just go back and live with a werewolf." "If he imprinted Edward her being a vampire wouldn't be an issue you would know this better than anyone seeing as you can see into their minds." Esme said patting my hand. "I think I am going to go home for awhile. See my dad." "Bella are you sure?" Jasper asked fear clear on his face. He still struggled with his hunger and always found it hard to understand that I didn't have that issue.

"It will be fine, I know it will. But I would like it if you would come with me drop me off at the house say hello things a normal son in law would do." I said to Edwards back as he stroked the pianos keys. "If that is what you would like then of course." I nodded and excused myself going upstairs to pack. I was almost done when Alice came into the room. "He loves you still. Nothing will ever change that." "Alice we all know that has changed. I won't keep living this lie, not when I can change things make the right choices this time." She nodded at me sadness clear on her face. "Nothing has been decided, you would know it if it had." I hugged her close before she left me to my own devices. Not sleeping left a lot of time for reflection. I sat in the leather chair looking out at the night watching the light creep in and chase away the night. At a respectable hour Edward walked to the door and knocked gently. "Are you ready then?" I grabbed my bag and followed him to the car. As ready as I could be I supposed.

The ride over was quiet neither of us saying what needed to be said. Not ready to face what may be. We pulled into the drive behind my dad's cruiser and beside a beat up red truck. Smiling I stepped out and walked over to my truck running my hand over the frame. "Why you love that thing I will never understand." Edward said shaking his head. "It was a gift from my father." My answer was true but more than that I felt connected to this truck knowing that Jacob had built it for me. I looked down at my wrist to the charm bracelet I wore even now and the small wolf winked back up at me.

"Ok well here we go." I walked to the door and knocked once. I could hear my dad inside the chair sliding across the linoleum his feet hitting the carpet and then his breathing on the other side of the door. It opened to a face I had missed more than I had realized. "Bell's?" The shock was clear he would be seeing me as different and I was, and he also hadn't know I was coming to see him let alone that I was back in Forks.

"Hey Charlie." I said as he closed his mouth and reached out grabbing me around the shoulders and hugging me. I took him in the smell this tan skin slightly more wrinkled brow his graying temples. "Bella, I didn't know you were coming. How are you? Come inside girl." Moving with me through the house he kept talking. Edward watched me closely for anything that might show I was going to lose control. I smiled at my dad and walked to the dining room table sitting down next to where he had been reading the paper and having coffee.

Edward sat down across from me rather than at my side and my dad didn't miss a beat quirking an eyebrow in my direction. Too bad Edward picked up on his thoughts and moved to sit at my side instead. "How have you been dad?" "I'm good kiddo, you look good. A little pale, but I guess threes not a lot of sun in Alaska huh. When did you get in? How long are you all staying?"

"Well actually I'm not sure how long imp staying. But I got in yesterday. I have missed you dad, and I hoped you wouldn't mind if I stayed here with you for a few days." "Bella of course you and Edward can stay I'm not sure you will both be really comfortable in your old room but." I interrupted him not wanting to let this go on. "Actually dad I was thinking I would visit you for awhile. Edward will be home with his family." "Oh... Well of course you can stay as long as you like." My dad's subtle hint was not lost on Edward who actually rolled his eyes.

I kicked my foot out and connected with his shin. Husband or not there was no reason to be rude to my father. "Chief Swan I'm sorry to cut out so soon." Edward stood while speaking, "But I do have an appointment with my own father that I can't miss." My father stood as well taking Edwards hand and shaking it, but it was clear he wasn't sure what was going on. I blinked adjusting my contacts that had already begun to dissolve as Edward leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"I will be close if you need me Bella." He said walking out without waiting for my goodbye. When I heard the tires leave the gravel drive and hit the pavement I smiled a genuine smile at my dad's strange expression. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked ever blunt. "Married life, it's hard sometimes." I shrugged my shoulders he ruffed up my hair and that was all that was said. Things were always simple with Charlie, and it was times like this that I loved him all the more for it.

We were just hanging out watching TV doing boring things that I had missed when the phone rang. My own phone was off I was avoiding company. "Hey Billy. Yea man I'd love to, she would be thrilled I'm sure. Right see you soon." He put the phone back on the receiver and walked back to his recliner. "Billy's coming by Jacob is coming as well they are happy your home and can't wait to see you." "I can't wait to see them either." I said honestly. I didn't bother explaining that I had already seen Jacob. But at least if he was coming here with his dad I would be able to talk to him. Or so I hoped.

"So when are they getting here?" "About an hour I would guess." "Dad do you have the keys to my truck? I'm going to run into town grab something's and make sure that while I'm here I feed you burly men." My dad chuckled low before tossing me my key off his own ring. "Be back soon." I left through the front as soon as I started the engine a smile crossed my face. I could have ran to the store in a quarter of the time this would take me but I had missed my truck, and my dad would have noticed.

At the store I grabbed what I needed to make a great steak dinner with baked potatoes and salad and French rolls things these rough men would appreciate. On the way home I found myself singing along to Adele's Set Fire to the Rain. Strange but I was excited, good company, good food even if I didn't eat I had always loved cooking and Jacob all in one night. I pulled into the house in record time and started the salad set that in the fridge to chill and the potatoes into the over then told dad I was going to hop in the shower.

I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair taking the time to apply a little makeup nothing major eyeliner and gloss then dressed in my favorite jeans and a shirt. Nothing fancy just me, and then walked down the stairs barefoot just as the knock fell at the door. "You want to get that kid?" Dad asked not taking his eyes off the game. "Sure Charlie." Opening the door I smiled down at Billy.

"Bella Swan, you get prettier everyday girl." Laughing I leaned down and hugged him gently, "And you old man are a charmer, but you know its Cullen now right." "Is that right? I must have chose to forget that bit of information the old age and all." He said wheeling himself over the doorframe. "Funny Billy." Charlie hollered from the living room.

"Bella Jakes brining in the beers why don't you bring me one when he gets in." "Sure thing, dad you want?" "Yeah bring me one too." Jacob stood at the door now and I moved to let him inside. Reaching out I grabbed two beers and carried them into the guys before going into the kitchen to corner Jacob. He was putting the beers in the fridge bent over his back to me and again I found myself staring at his backside. It really was an impressive view.

"I saw that Bella!" My dad yelled from the living room, and had I been able to I would have blushed a deep red instead I jerked my gaze away just as Jacob stood to look at me a question on his face. "He's drinking don't listen to anything he says." "Uh Huh." Jake said moving towards me looking for an exit. "Jake wait. Can we talk?" "I don't know what you want from me Bella I can't do this again. It was too much last time I didn't think I would survive it." "Jake I don't want anything but my friend back, please cant we just talk reconnect?" "What sit and talk about what life has been like for the last year?" "Yes, No I don't know." I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, what was I supposed to say? He was right what could I say that would make him understand.

I walked around him giving him his out and started the steaks. He paused before taking the opportunity and walking into the living room. Dinner was interesting as I pushed my food around pretending to eat luckily for me the food was devoured, and they didn't notice that I wasn't eating. Or least dad didn't the others didn't comment on it. After dinner I did the dishes and dad and Billy settled back in front of the TV. "Take a walk with be Bell's" Jacob's voice startled me out of my thoughts and I placed the wet rag on the sink and turned to walk out the back door.

We started out just walking along but once we hit the trees I needed some speed to get away so I broke into a run, he tried to keep pace but slowed and I left him behind. Stopping I turned only to be bumped in the hip as he charged past his large wolf frame speeding along. Laughter escaped my lips and his bark followed. Two could play that game now. I charged after him catching him quickly I was fast now, and no longer clumsy using the trees I swung through the branches and then leapt high passing him in the pitch black night. I could see clearly and knew he could see well too, but I was hidden in the trees.

I waited until he sniffed the ground searching for me, and I sprang falling down landing on his back with a thump. He staggered under the force and growled before bucking to dislodge me. I let go still laughing and he moved to pin me down his huge paws on my shoulders. His teeth an inch from my face in a snarling wolfish smile. "You wouldn't dare!" I screeched just as a wet tongue slapped my cheek leaving a soaking trail.

**Please let me know if you like this story and I will keep writing. I am finally back in the swing of things!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jacob Pov:

I had missed this. I had missed her. Missed the innocent way we played together how no matter what we could just be with each other. I guess I figured it would be gone now that she was different, but as I looked down at her I knew the truth. Nothing no matter the changes of time or fate would ever change between the two of us. We just were. That's the only way I could explain us. Bella laughed, "Oh the big bad wolf huh. Well two can play that game."

Then she stared at me for a split second and I was shoved landing on my butt a few feet away. She stood in one fluid motion a smile on her face. What the hell was that? "Oh you think you're the only scary thing running around at night?" She asked me with a giggle. I shifted not bothering to hide my body from her there was no point and slipped on my shorts. "What was that?"

"Just something I picked up. Seems like the reason Edward was never able to read my thoughts was because I'm a shield of some sort. And can block him, and literally shield myself. I'm working on it seeing what else I can do. Cool huh?" "Freaky... but yes cool." I admitted. She smiled at my acceptance before moving to sit on a fallen log and looking up at me through her hair. "Jake… did you imprint on me?"

I swallowed hard not sure what would come of this but knowing that no matter what I wouldn't start lying to her now, "Yes." She nodded her head, and patted the empty spot at her left. I sat with her and she turned taking both my hands in hers. "I have said this to you so many times over that it's probably lost all meaning at this point but I am sorry. Jake you're my best friend and more dear to me than you will ever know. I was wrong in a lot of things. Things I don't want to go into right now. But I want you to know that I am here to stay, and that I want to spend time with you and see if you still feel for the new me like you did for the human me."

I watched our linked hands as she spoke not able to look into her eyes hearing the emotions in her voice. "Even if we could get past the vampire werewolf issue Bell's your still a married woman. What about that?" "It's a bit more complicated than that. I am married yes, but in name only. We are not a couple Jacob nothing turned out the way I had planned, and I was wrong to think I could have the guaranteed forever with him and not you."

She was married in name only? What the hell did that mean? Was she trying to say that they never? No that couldn't be what she meant. "Ok it looks like I have to spell it out for you. Edward and I haven't been together in that way since the night of our honeymoon when I was bitten. After my change I had to learn to come to grips with being a newborn, and..." She took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye, "He doesn't love me that way Jake, and it was always my blood. He's as hurt about it as I am, but it was always the call of my blood that held him to me, and now that I am a vampire... Well there's no more attraction left."

"Wait what?" I shouted standing and pacing. He only loved her because of the smell of her blood. "So your precious Edward only wanted you while you were weak and only then because he wanted to eat you! And you're ok with that?" I was stomping back and forth now as I yelled at her, "I knew he was sick I knew it all along. The danger he put you in... And for what? You left me!" I stormed to her and jerked her off the log gripping her shoulders hard screaming in her face. "You choose him over me! Just so he could marry you and suck your blood and now you come back to me as this! Now I can have you back after he's taken away everything I loved about you." Her gasp stopped my rant and I dropped my hands as if burnt. "Bella I..." "No please, you don't have to explain. Everything you said has merit, and in your point of view is true. I hope that once I leave you will find happiness Jacob you deserve it more than anyone ever could." "Bell's!" I called out to her but she was already gone my knees felt weak as I sat down hard then I broke and cried for everything that I had lost.

Bella Pov:

I ran back to the house and into the kitchen. "Bella?" "Yea it's me dad." "Is Jake with you?" "He was but he had something he needed to do. Do you need something?" "Billy is ready to head home so." "I will take him home dad, and have Jake give me a lift back when he'd done alright?" That's how I ended up sitting with Billy in his truck driving to the reservation.

"Billy I didn't really think this through to well. Do you have someone you can call to meet you at the line and drive you the rest of the way?" "The pack is allowing you on the rez Bella." I looked at him surprised, but then again if they knew about Jacob and the imprinting… "He will come around girl. Let the dog lick his wounds and you keep plugging away at him you hear me." I smiled at the man who had always been a second father to me and nodded promising him and myself that I wasn't going to give up Jacob this time without a fight.

"You should tell him Bella." "Tell who what?" "Your dad child, he deserves to know what you are. Don't you think he's going to notice that you don't age? Do you plan to just leave and avoid ever seeing him again so he doesn't find out?" "I have considered telling him, but it's dangerous Billy and I don't know that I want to do that to him." "Your dad has the pack to protect him, and at least one vampire on his side I think with all that he should have enough protection. Think on it."

As usual I was left with too much to think about, and a lack of courage to act on things that needed to be done. I pulled up into the Black's driveway and went to the passenger door to help Billy from the car. I had to give him credit he didn't flinch even a little as I lifted him easily from the truck into his chair and wheeled him inside. "If you don't mind Billy I would like to wait outside for him to come home. Do you need any more help with anything?" "Nope I can handle it from here; you go give my son a good sound talking to."

I waited for hours finally when the sun was rising in the sky Jacob made an appearance. "What are you doing here?" He growled at me. "I'm your friendly neighborhood stalker, what do you think I'm doing here? We still have things to discuss and I am not letting it end with one fight." "Bella nothing will ever end between us, but you have to admit that from my point of view this is a cluster fuck." Not knowing what to say I used a line I hoped would work, "Kiss me Jacob, I'm asking you to kiss me." His brown eyes met mine widening slightly and he stopped in his tracks as I advanced on him. I had to know if he could do it. If he felt that spark for me. Reaching out I touched his bare chest and ran one hand up lacing my fingers around the back of his neck, "Please." A growl rumbled from his chest his eyes darkening before him mouth crashed down to mine. It started as a punishment a hard rough grinding of our lips before it turned to more.

His hand wound in my hair the other around my waist pulling me flush against his large hard body; my mouth opened allowing him access which he took full advantage. His tongue met mine in a flick and I purred out the pleasure my senses reeling. I moved into him needed more and stroked my tongue against his, he tasted fresh and alive and I wanted no I needed more. My body responded in ways that I didn't expect as my nipples hardened and my breasts grew heavy a dampness pooling between my thighs.

Jacob kissed me like I had never been kissed owning my mouth claiming me, and I was lost to him never wanting it to end. Unfortunately for me his mouth moved away from mine and all too soon. "That was…" I touched my lips expecting them to be swollen but feeling nothing different. Jacob wore a smug expression and I allowed him that because honestly in my opinion I should be pinning a medal on him.

"Jake? Was it good for you?" "Bella kissing you has never been good for me. It's always been better than that." I felt my smile break and my cheeks actually lifted I couldn't help but feeling like I had won a small battle chipped down a piece of that wall. "Want to kiss me again?" His startled gaze made me smile even wider. "I could kiss you forever and still want to ring your fool neck! What am I going to do with you Bell's?" He asked with a small barking laugh before wrapping his arm around my shoulder walking with me towards his house.

We went inside and I followed soundlessly to his room he waved at the bed offering me a place to sit. I sat on the soft mattress as it gave and dipped under even my slight weight. He needed a new bed. "Are you tired?" I asked knowing he was. "Yeah I have been burning it at both ends lately. Look I'm going to take a quick shower and then I will be right back. You'll be here?" "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Torture was what this was, and I swear by the quickening of his pulse that he knew I could hear him. The water had started and I sighed knowing that Jacob would be naked on the other side of the wall. That he was lathering his body with soap. That it would be trailing white foam across dark skin slipping into creases on its way down his massive hard toned frame. I fought to think of anything else, his dirty room the muddy shoes that were half hidden under his dresser, the unfolded laundry sticking out of the drawers anything. My eyes flashed up at the slight moan from the bathroom, and my teeth snapped together was he? No… he wouldn't… would he? With me here? He had to know I could hear him… Did that mean he wanted me to know? To join him?

Jacob Pov:

Needing to wash away the dirt and dust from running all night I stepped into the shower and sighed at the raging hard on that I wore. Honestly what had she been thinking asking me to kiss her? Ha… I knew what she had been thinking I just didn't know that she had it in her to play dirty. I had pulled that with her when we had fought the newborns using her love for me to get her to kiss me but Bella doing it to me was something I never thought I would see. With a shrug I had to give it to her she was good. I groaned in frustration as my wash cloth crossed my shaft.

That kiss, damn it was better than anything I ever thought it would be. She had kissed me that day kissed me as honestly as she could but this kiss was different she had responded to it she had wanted it needed it as much as I did, and it had been ripe with desire. Passion she had passion for me now that had been lacking then and when I had pulled her against me I had felt her nipples pucker and beg for my attention I had smelled her desire wafting up screaming at me to taste her.

Bella was mine, and fight it as much as I wanted my body knew she was mine and it wanted her. I looked down at the thick length gripped tightly in my hand and imagined how good it would be to actually take her to see her naked and moaning beneath me. A moan slipped past my lips and I jerked my hand away shocked that I had just been jacking off to the thoughts of my imprint when she was sitting in the next room on my bed ripe for the taking.

Maybe this is just what we both needed to make things better. I had imprinted on her, she however hadn't on me, and that was my hesitation. I would never have the guarantee that she wouldn't leave me again. Nothing to hold her to me forever. I couldn't face losing her a third time. I finished my shower and opened the door running smack dab into Bella. "What are you?" "Oh I'm sorry, I just… well that is to say I thought. Oh!" Her face turned away and she moved quickly back to my room. "Bella what the hell?"

She didn't face me I moved to her side gripping her chin making her look at me, "I swear I would think you're embarrassed if you could blush. What is going on with you? You've seen me in less than this before." She bit her bottom lip and my throbbing dick jerked in response. I quickly glanced down to make sure my loose sweatpants hid my erection. Her eyes followed mine and locked glued to the tip of my dick pressed against the fabric. "Oh my," She said and looked away but I grabbed her arm and pulled her against me.

"You do this to me!" I growled leaning down to nuzzle her neck breathing her scent. "You wanted me to kiss you I did and now I am a raging mess. You taste like ambrosia Bell's you smell like heaven, and I want more of you all of you. You wanted to know, and now you have it I want you. I don't care about the fact that you're his wife or that you're a vampire all I care about is having you with me when I wake every morning and when I fall asleep every night. If you can give me that if you can promise it to me then…"

She licked her lips her hands pinned against my chest her eyes wide, and a little afraid. Was I pushing for too much? Fuck it I deserved it all, and wasn't going to settle for less. "Jacob I…" Then perfect timing as usual her phone rang and the moment was shattered.

**Well So there you have it my second chapter. I am well aware that these are some long chapters. I have the access to work on them from my day job now. So I type away and send it in before the end of my night so I hope you enjoy that. Please let me know how your feeling about this story. The feedback lets me know where you see the story going, and even if its worth writing. Thanks again Tisa.**


End file.
